Annette Birkin
Annette Birkin is a character from the Resident Evil survival horror games. She appeared in Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Biography Appearance Annette has blonde hair (dark blonde in-game) in a shoulder bob style with fringes in each sides. Her only primary appearance is a white lab coat with an Umbrella ID pin at the left side, underneath is a black short sleeved shirt, black pants with a belt and a pair of matching flats. In Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, during the reimagined "Memories of a Lost City", Annette is depicted to have shoulder length light blonde hair (brown in-game) and blue eyes during cutscenes. Story Annette is a scientist for the Umbrella Corporation, as well as the wife of William and Sherry's mother. She plays an important role in the game, but her attitude toward Leon/Ada and Claire/Sherry differs. She cooperates with Claire Redfield when her daughter Sherry is in danger and also explains to her about the whole incident happened to her husband, William Birkin who is behind the T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City after he injects the G-Virus into his body to kill most of HUNKs squad in his mutated rampage, and in the "Claire A" scenario, provides her with documents that help Claire to create a G-Virus vaccine to cure Sherry after being fatally wounded by her mutated husband. In contrast, she is openly hostile toward Leon and Ada Wong; during the course of the game, Annette shoots Leon (and Ada, too, in the Leon A scenario) - although she fails to kill either. Demise Like her attitudes toward the heroes of the game, in Resident Evil 2 her death also differs: if the player follows the Claire A/Leon B path, Annette is killed by her mutated husband's talon in his third form. If the player follows the Leon A/Claire B path, Annette is fatally wounded by falling debris. In The Darkside Chronicles, (voiced by Deborah Sale Butler) she is depicted to stop her mutated husband instead of being a paranoid wife who cares for her husband's research of the G-Virus. She was killed by William and collapses in a pool of blood after she attempted to shoot her mutated husband in his second form as a gunshot can be heard. Before she succumbs, she tells both Leon and Claire about the location of making the vaccine in the P-4 lab and also confesses her feelings about Sherry. The canon ending and her ultimate fate is likely that her husband, who no longer know who he is, murders her, seeing as how this is what occurred in The Darkside Chronicles. Trivia *Annette's original fate, which early concept art has shown, shows her transforming into a mutation like her husband. *Annette was fatally wounded by her husband is different in both games. In the Darkside Chronicles, she was fatally slashed by her mutated husband in his second form after she attempts to shoot him while in the original Resident Evil 2, she was fatally slashed by her mutated husband in his third form after realizing he was alive. *Annette is voiced by Jennifer Dale. Gallery Image:RE2Annette.png|Concept art Image:DarksideAnnette.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement